Playing with the Big Kids
by Sherryann Kitsune
Summary: One summer night 7 years after 199X, a meteor crashes in Townsville Park, heralding the start of a new adventure...


**_199X… the City of Townsville… An Underground Laboratory…_**

_"So the worldwide psychic phenomenon has vanished?"_

_"Yes, thanks to the three psychics and my son.." There was a respectful pause. "So, is your experiment going well? What about Townsville? Is it on its way to recovery?"_

_"Yes, I just need to buy the proper ingredients. I can't say the same for Townsville however. I feel that it's getting worse here."_

_"What? I know Townsville was struck the hardest by the phenomenon-?"_

_"Townsville was on an inexplicable downward spiral even before the recent events. I'm afraid that the psychic phenomenon was the final straw for the city…"_

_"Please old 't fret about it now. We should be celebrating the defeat of a great evil! You must never doubt that things will get better. Just keep thinking with a positive mind, and Townsville will recover."_

_"… Very well. Jojo's acting up again now, so I'll call back eventually."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 years later…<em>**

It was a rare quiet summer night in Townsville. So quiet in fact, that it happened in a flash.

**CRAAAAASH!**

"Arrgh! That Mojo Jojo! What's he doing now?" blinking the sleep out of her light green eyes, the raven haired Powerpuff jumped out of bed ready for a spree of violence as police sirens began to wail in the distance.

"Buttercup, wait! You can't fight in your pajamas!" her red haired sister emerged from under her pink covers, throwing off her rosy pajamas to change into a more suitable wardrobe for combat. Buttercup huffed but proceeded to change out of her sleepwear as well. "Get up and change Bubbles," the self appointed leader of the Powerpuff Girls ordered.

The blonde under the blue covers merely stirred, "Five more minutes Blossom…" Sighing, Blossom yanked her blonde sister's blanket off her resting form. "Hey!" Bubbles now sat upward on her bed wide awake and shivering. Blossom simply rolled her pink eyes in response to Bubbles' annoyance.

"You'll need five minutes to change, give or take."

Bubbles muttered under her breath as she changed. Five minutes later, all the three preteens were ready to leave.  
>"Girls wait!" the bedroom door flew open as Professor Utonium, the Girls' father and creator raced in.<p>

"Yes Professor?" Blossom inquired.

"I finally finished modifying your portable phones," the scientist panted, "I don't want you three leaving without them." Samuel Utonium held out three different colored cell phones toward the Girls.

"Jeez, Professor. We're just going to the park. Besides, we've been out during nights since we were born," Buttercup huffed as she took the green phone. After Blossom and Bubbles took the pink and blue phones respectively (thanking the Professor for giving them phones in the first place), all three began going off with a call from the mayor.

"I know dear, but I don't want all of you girls out for too long. Do what you need to do, just come home safely."

Following the police sirens, the Girls reached the park in no time. The call from the Mayor revealed that the commotion was not from one of Mojo's antics, but instead a meteor, much to Buttercup's chagrin. Upon arriving at the meteorite's impact site, the Girls heard a familiar high voice.

"Crap, why's Princess here?" Buttercup grumbled. Indeed, Princess was making a spectacle of herself demanding that the officers setting up safety barricades allow her to see the crashed space object. The moment the spoiled rich girl noticed the Girls in the air she stopped badgering the policemen and began cajoling the girls instead.

"Hey girls. Lovely night to see a meteor right? Well, for me since I'll be the first to see it!"

"That's nice," Blossom deadpanned, "How and when did you arrive anyway?"

"Well duh! The moment the meteor landed, I put on my best suit so that Daddy could let me go see it first! Now you girls run along back home."

"Why I ought a-" Buttercup's threat was cut off when a policeman addressed the Powerpuff Girls.

"Girls, please help us make sure the area is safe. There are some fires from the meteorite's impact," the officer then gestured towards Princess, "And please make this young lady leave, she's quite distracting."

"Hey!"

"The officer's right Princess," Bubbles chided, 'The meteorite might be dangerous for someone like you."

"It wouldn't be if you let me be a Powerpuff Girl." Regardless, Princess skulked towards her limo. Blossom sighed.

"All right, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Onett, Eagleland, the Same Night<em>**

"Wake up, Emile!"

A young man bolted upwards from his resting space beneath a tree. A trickle of water trailing down the back of his neck, he glared at the blonde teenager who was telekinetically holding an empty bucket over him, a cheeky grin on her face.

"What was that for Tracy?" Ness Emile Stevenson snapped. His younger sister giggled as her brother glared at her for using his middle name, cursing the day her psychic powers manifested. A friend did tell him that they were developing, but he had ignored her.

"Well, if you wanted to camp out, you could have told Mom first." Ness blinked as he took in the starry sky. Then he took in his position on the hill of the meteorite that landed seven years before.

"Crap!"

A minute later, he was face to face with his mother at the front door of his house.

"Honestly Ness, I just don't understand. I know you've been quiet since King's death, but now you're wandering off during the evenings more often. The summer after you graduated high school is the prelude to a great step in life. You should be trying to find a great college to enroll in," his mother pressed a hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Mom, I think he's just upset that he can't attend the same college that his girlfriend's going to," Tracy interjected.

"Don't tease me sissy."

"I'm not teasing you Ness," Tracy pouted at her brother's nickname for her. She shouldered past him asking their mother what was for dessert. The phone then chose that time to ring.

"Arg, Dad, why do you have to call now?" Ness groaned as he stepped past his mother to answer the phone. "Hello D- What? Jeff? Yeah, been a while … A meteorite landed in Townsville, U.S.A? … Why should I… I can't teleport there! … Jeez, couldn't you tell Paula instead? … What do you mean you don't have her cell phone number?"

"Area north of meteor site clear?" Blossom inquired as she eyed the still warm meteor before her eyes. The crashed space rock was twice her height.

"Yes Blossom," Bubbles chirped.

"South?"

"No person was out in the park when the space rock hit Leader Girl," Buttercup snorted, bored and cranky.

"Good, no space alien to confront then," fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Blossom then turned to the Police Chief, "Area's secure in the east and the west?"

"Indeed Blossom," the Chief tipped his hat, "I also have a message from Miss Sarah Bellum." All three Girls listened attentively. "Take the meteorite back to your caretaker's house. Miss Bellum believes that Professor Utonium will find it helpful in his studies."

"But it's still hot!" Bubbles cried. Blossom sighed at her blonde sister before she simply blew a breath of ice onto the smoldering space rock. Bubbles blinked, "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Buttercup, port. Bubbles, starboard." Bubbles stared in confusion as Buttercup groaned.

"Say it in English, Blossom."

"Buttercup, you're taking the left side. Bubbles you take the right," Blossom rolled her eyes as she floated over the iced meteorite. Her sisters were taking their given positions when a sound cut through the night air.

"What the-" A rookie police officer suddenly stumbled and collapsed near the feet of the Police chief. Yells of confusion and fear now bombarded the Girls' hearing. But it wasn't the panicking police force that the Girls were worried about.

"Do you girls hear that high pitched whirr?" Blossom inquired, her hand held to the side of her head. Pounding her fists, Buttercup smirked.

"I sure do." Shortly after Buttercup had spoken, a pillar of light appeared. As the light faded away, something materialized before the three girls and the officers. Blossom narrowed her eyes as the dark violet metallic being lined in red conversed in a voice only she and her sisters could hear.

"Chief, take your men to safety. I'm not sure what's happening, but that thing is only interested in my sisters and me."

* * *

><p>"Ness, you really shouldn't talk to your old friend like that." Ness merely scowled at Tracy's rebuke.<p>

"I know."

"You both used to be great friends-"

"Hey! Don't think I'm not sorry for him! What else could I do when I couldn't find his dad?" Ness snapped. Tracy winced at the harsh tone Ness' voice had taken.

"Ness Emile Stevenson!" Ness cringed at the use of his full name, "Don't you speak to your little sister like that!" At his mother's reprimand, the young adult struggled to calm down. An uncomfortable silence washed over the household.

"I haven't talked to Prince Pu much either," Ness sighed, "He should know about what's happening in Townsville as well."

"One of these days Ness, you should just meet up with all your friends again. But you must apply for a college first." Before Ness could voice his agreement, the phone rang again. Ness snatched it hastily, "Hello?"

"Ness, this is your father," Ness yelped as he fumbled with the phone in surprise. "Before you hand the phone to your mother, let me tell you about how recent events at work will affect the family…"

* * *

><p>"What is that thing?" Bubbles yelped as a golden beam narrowly grazed one of her pigtails.<p>

"A hunk of space metal that dying to be scrapped," Buttercup snarled, "Any good ideas Leader Girl?"

Blossom dodged a blast of ice the machine summoned. The extraterrestrial machine came to challenge the Girls, and it was giving them quite a challenge indeed. Though the Girls could strike at a supernatural pace, more often then not the enemy would teleport away to a safe distance to follow up with a blast of fire or ice. The machine only started using golden lasers after the battle lasted ten minutes.

'I just have to predict where it will teleport, then I'll-'

"Blossom!" The Pink Powerpuff took a direct hit from a golden beam. The attack disoriented her, allowing the enemy to encase her in ice.

*Whirr* "Pitiful… I was under the impression you possessed Psychic Powers. *click* Before the machine could fire another beam, it received an uppercut from Buttercup, followed by a swift kick from Bubbles.

"Psychic… powers?" The words echoed in Blossom's mind as she effortlessly broke the ice prison encasing her. She took a deep breath, formulating an attack plan as the machine teleported away from her sisters' relentless attacks.

"Girls! Follow my lead!" She took to the air above the trees in the park.

"Blossom! Don't tell me we're running away!" Buttercup griped.

"No," from their vantage, Blossom and her sisters could see the machine reappearing in a different space, looking around for them in confusion. As Blossom planned, she and her sisters were behind it. "You two stay out of its vision, I'll distract it. Once I have its full attention, hit it with everything you got." Blossom then charged forward, landing a direct hit on the machine's upper back. As Blossom prepared for another blow, it retaliated with a wave of fire. Blossom merely blew her ice breath to counter the flare as her sisters took attack positions behind the distracted machine.

In a flash of green, Buttercup pounded the dark colored metal while Bubbles unleashed a potent blue flash. The machine couldn't take the assault and finally fell. As the Girls cautiously approached the fallen metal, the material suddenly dissipated.

"What the…?" Buttercup blinked.

"Is… is it gone now?" Bubbles queried.

"Girls!" A frantic voice caught the three sisters by surprise, "Are all of you all okay?" Blossom was the first to address their concerned father.

"Yes Professor. We were just caught off guard."

"Don't sweat it Professor. That hunk of space junk didn't stand a chance," Buttercup grinned.

"Where are its remains then?" At their father's question, the Girls just shared a glance. Then Bubbles answered.

"It just vanished."

"And I don't care about where it went. Can we go back to sleep now?" Buttercup yawned.

"I thought you wanted a night brawl," Bubbles teased. Buttercup scowled tiredly.

"Just got one, now I just want some shut eye."

"We still need to move the meteorite girls." Ignoring Buttercup's resulting complaints, Blossom inquired her father, "Where should we keep the meteorite?"

"Keep it in the backyard. You three can break it into smaller pieces in the morning."

"Girls, positions."

But as they followedtheir father's car with the meteorite in tow, Blossom couldn't forget the words of the alien machine. 'What did the machine mean with Psychic Powers?'

* * *

><p>"Cheer up. You'll be seeing Paula sooner than you thought big bro!" Tracy grinned as she helped Ness move an oversized suitcase downstairs. "You better call her soon!"<p>

"Don't remind me," Ness sighed. As much as he wanted to speak to Paula again, he wasn't eager to hear from her overprotective father. "Besides, we're moving to Townsville in a week. She's only staying in Townsville for a weeklong college orientation. It doesn't mean she'll get to stay in there with us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** About time I polished this up for publishing. Of course though, I believe that there will still be some errors and bad tenses buried somewhere._

_Well, reviews will be most helpful. ^^_


End file.
